The invention relates to a soil cultivating implement comprising rotors having rigid cultivating tool members driven by ground contact and rotatable about upwardly extending axes. The operative portion of each member, usually a tine of the rotor, has a length at least about one times the radius of a circle described by the extreme point of the operative portion, a lower part of the operative portion being directed outwardly. With this construction a very intensive crumbling can be obtained with comparatively little energy expended, and the device is particularly suitable for working stubble-fields.
According to a further aspect of the invention, the soil cultivating implement comprises a plurality of tined rotors driven by ground contact and adapted to rotate about upwardly extending axes. These rotors each have tines with operative portions extending at least partly towards the ground and are spaced apart from the rotary axis. The operative portion is preferably provided with an extension. It is thus ensured that the rotors and tines will be driven with sufficient energy even under difficult conditions.
According to a third aspect of the invention, the implement comprises a group or pair of rotors arranged so that they rotate in opposite directions; they are arranged side by side in a row extending in a direction transverse of the direction of travel and are positioned to work closely adjacent or overlapping strips of soil. It has been found to be advantageous to locate the rotors so that a first row works a strip of soil overlapping a strip of soil worked by a second row located in front of or behind the first row, viewed in the direction of travel.